


Hotdaga one shots from Tumblr

by Supersimpletrashcan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Hotdaga
Genre: (Most of These will be I hope), Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Some Fluff, maybe some ooc moments? I'm still trying to get a grip on this whole writing thing, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpletrashcan/pseuds/Supersimpletrashcan
Summary: I hit 400 followers on my bfu Tumblr and I asked for prompt requests! So here's some one shots based on those asks!





	Hotdaga one shots from Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: congrats!! You deserve every single one of those followers! Would you be able to write a much more emotional reunion of Goondis and Mike Soup? Chicken Soup, of course.  
> (Oops! All angst)

When Mike Soup saw his old friend Dr Goondis for the first time in years,he felt... strange. He shouldn't have felt strange! He should have felt relaxed and he should have been enjoying himself! But he couldn't help but feel hurt. Deep inside a part of Mike was aching,and he couldn't remember why. 

A few days later,the drug had worn off. Maybe Mike is naturally full of rage it couldn't mess with his mind anymore. Mike realized how horrible the situation was and that they had to get off O-nion,if they were to stay forever,the Dark Master would surely murder them all.  
He ran throughout the resort trying to find at least one of his friends so they could make a plan, preferably Maizey,but he didn't really care at that point. He turned a corner and saw the last person he wanted to talk to while completely sober and not on that awful drug.  
Looking over a balcony was none other than Mike's former partner in crime (and partner in general) was Dr. Ernesto Gordon Goondis. His heart ached again,and this time he knew why.

Goondis looked over the balcony, admiring the view of space from the station. He was up late again,and the drug he had been given had almost completely worn off. He assumed him trying to resist eventually made it go away. Goondis looked up at the stars, thinking of his time as an egg, his mind scrambled (forgive the pun) by the Dark Master's magic. It was terrifying. When he first arrived on Tomat-0,the pluppes were so kind to him,and they were all like family. But then one day, Goondis remembered waking up and the plupples that surrounded him looked afraid,even smeech! He couldn't remember what had happened,it happened to him most days really. Goondis couldn't remember a good chunk of his time on Tomat-0. He didn't like the chill drug for the same reason,it made him forget things,and made him feel not in control of himself. Goondis needed to clear his head so he came outside. He heard someone behind him. Goondis turned around and there was Mike Soup, someone Goondis truly didn't want to see.

"Hey, Goondis how've you been since we last formally talked?" Mike asked, hopeful to start a conversation.  
"How many children,Mike?"  
"Wh-"  
"How many women and children were on that ship we blew up? Do you know, Mike?"  
His time on Tomat-0 hadn't been the only thing he was thinking of.  
"Goondis if you want to talk about the war I-"  
"You what,Mike? You feel bad? You wanna change it somehow? It's already done, Mike. You can't change anything. Technically, I'm dead and you're a war criminal. How are we supposed to go from there?"  
"Ernie we didn't have any other choice! We would have died if I hadn't destroyed the Chili Pope's space ship!"  
"So? Two lives versus hundreds! So many people were on that ship Mike! Maybe if you thought about your actions for once in your life maybe they'd be alive today! No, you know what? It's a surprise I liked someone as selfish as you,I thought you would change but time and time again I was proven wrong."  
Mike turned away so Goondis wouldn't see him about to cry, "Fine then,next time you get in a life threatening situation I won't be there to save you." And with that Mike walked back to his room. Goondis had tears in his eyes as he watched one of the most important people in his life walk away in anger. He probably needed to fix this,maybe in the morning.


End file.
